Año Nuevo en Fairy Tail
by Rashel Redfern
Summary: Estaban a solo unas horas de que se iniciara el año nuevo en FT pero una Rubia estaba un poco deprimida pues esos días les hacia recordar a cuando vivia en mansion heartfilia. con su madre.. pero despues de q murio se volvio sombrio todo haciendo este dia uno de los mas tristes de todos hasta que ...! jaja pasen y lean es mi primer fic TwT asi que diganme que tal :D One-Shot. Nalu


Año Nuevo en Fairy Tail

Era una navidad típica en Fairy tail, Happy intentaba darle un pescado a Charlie y ella simplemente le ignoraba, Wendy hablaba tranquila mente con romeo y en ambos había un ligero sonrojo, Gazille comía metal mientras hablaba con Lily , Jet y Droy discutía por quien debía junto a Levy mientras ella intentaba ocultar su rostro con un libro, Erza comía un pastel de fresas, Eve y Elfman discutían sobre el habito de Elfman de decir siempre " hombres" cada vez que habría la boca, Natsu peleaba con Gray y este se quitaba la ropa inconscientemente, mientras una sonrojada Juvia los miraba, Miranje atendía a todos con su habitual sonrisa mientas Lissanna la ayudaba, Cana bebía como si no hubiera un mañana , Laxus hablaba con el maestro , Al y Bisca jugaban con la pequeña Azuka , en fin todo estaba patas arriba, la única que estaba callada y con la mirada perdida era la maga celestial…

Miraba a todos y a la vez no lo hacia, tenia la mirada ausente y sonreía con cierta nostalgia…

-Esta es otra navidad sin ti….mama…. –susurro mientras ocultaba su rostro con su cabello.

Pov Lucy

Sentía un vacío inmenso, esta era una época dolorosa y nostálgica, solía pasar las navidades en la mansión con mama y….mi padre, solía disfrutarla, leía con mi madre cerca de la chimenea y comer en esa enorme mesa mientas mi padre sonreía igual que mi mama sobre mis "ocurrencias", sin duda era muy feliz… hasta que todo acabo cuando mi mama murió. Ya no había árbol ni luces, todo era oscuro como si solo fuera un día más. A menudo me encerraba en mi cuarto a llorar hasta dormirme…

Me levante de la silla y camine sin llamar la atención hasta la salida, por supuesto nadie me vio, había aprendido a Salir de Fairy tail sin que nadie lo notara por las contantes peleas y mis ganas de no ser apastada por esos moustros.

En cuanto Salí del gremio corrí por las calles lo más rápido posible, necesitaba ir a casa y llorar un rato, no por estuviera triste si no que solo ese día me permitía sacar toda la tristeza que sentía además llorar no le hace daño a nadie.

Salude a la casera y entre a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta y sin permiso las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, me mordí el labio para no dejar escapar mis sollozos por que aun debía cerrar la ventana por si "CIERTA" persona quería venir a dormir conmigo otra vez. Camine sin ganas hacia en interruptor de la luz, la encendí y la mire unos segundos hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca….

-Lucy?... Estas llorando? Te duele algo?...

Busque con la mirada el dueño de esa voz y allí estaba Natsu mirándome preocupado.

-Vete Natsu...- susurre lo suficientemente fuerte para que el me escuchara

-No! No me iré... Estas llorando. No puedo dejarte- me tomo de los hombros haciéndome girar para mirarme mejor.

-Por donde entraste?

-Por la ventana

-CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE UTILICES LA BENDITA PUERTA!

Se tapo los odios y miro hacia otro lado con fastidio.

-Lo siento…Lo olvide

-Siempre te lo digo

-Si lo se

-Idiota

-Ese no es el punto. Dime por que estas llorando?- volvió a colócame las manos en los hombros y se puso de mi estatura para mirarme mejor.

-No estor llorando – oculte mi cara con mi cabello.

-Mentirosa

-No miento

-Si. Si mientes

-Que no!

-Que si! Mira…-paso uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla y tomo una pequeña lagrima.- vez…

-Fuera de aquí Natsu! – lo empuje mientras ocultaba mi rostro.

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me iré- dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí.

-Dije que te vayas Natsu Dragneel

-No me iré Lucy Heartfilia

-Eres un…- iba a dar otro paso hacia atrás cuando sentí que tropezaba con algo, instintivamente me sujete de lo primero que vi…. Ósea de Natsu, este también perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre mi… podía sentir su rodilla en mi entra pierna y que una de sus manos tocaba mis senos… estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando vi como me miraba seriamente y estaba levemente sonrojado.

-Quítate ba-baka…-susurre sonrojada pero el comenzó a hablar también.

-Te lastimaste el labio….estas sangrando…

-Natsu… si… me lo mordí hace rato…

-Con razón me olía un poco a sangre…-quito su mano de mi seño y la puso en mi mejilla mientras que con el pulgar rozaba mi labio inferior…

-Lo…lo siento…- _¿Que? ¿Por que me estoy disculpando? _Pensé…y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban más.

Natsu me sonrió como solo el suele hacerlo y termino de limpiar unas lagrimas.

-Que haces aquí?... Por que no estas en la fiesta?- coloque mi mano sobre la que el tenia en mi mejilla

-Es que….-Note como el se sonrojaba aun mas- Mira dijo que deberíamos pasar la navidad con alguien que quisiéramos y….

-Donde esta Happy?- no lo había visto, y si el nos veía así me molestaría el reto de mi vida.

-El se fue con Charlie y Wendy, dijo que quería estar con ellas.

- Y tu querías estar conmigo?- me sonroje y apreté su mano levemente

-Bu…bueno su…supongo que si…

-Mmmmm…

- Todo es mas divertido si estamos juntos Lucy – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tienes razón Natsu- le devolví la sonrisa intentando hacerla lo mas grande posible.- por cierto Natsu…. Podrías quitarte de encima?...-dije sonrojada

-Eh?... –me miro sonrojado – antes quiero hacer algo…- Note como su sonrojo aumento.

- Q-que es Nat…-

Sentí como sus labios se movían tiernamente y al mismo tiempo algo rudo, me mantuve inmóvil hasta sentí que yo también comenzaba a corresponderle… cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por ese beso, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba a Natsu pase mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo abrase con fuerza hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello mientras el acariciaba mis mejillas, nos separamos casi obligados por la falta de aire pero mantuvimos muestras frentes juntas y nuestra respiración agitada se mezclaba.

-Lucy… yo… te amo

-Yo también te amo….Natsu…

El me sonrió nuevamente y sentí como nuevamente sus labios rozaban los míos.

-No quiero verte triste nunca más Lucy… - susurro antes de darme un pequeño beso

-No llorare…-le devolvi el beso

Comenzamos a escuchar los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban que ya eran las 12, Natsu me ayudo a levantarme y nos acercamos a la ventana, habían muchos color iguales a cuando Natsu hizo pasar frente a mi casa ese enorme árbol arcoíris la vez que había estado enferma.

-Lucy…-paso su mano por mi cintura y me acerco mas a el- feliz año nuevo…

-Feliz año Natsu…. Te amo

– también te amo!- Me sonrió ampliamente

Nos besamos de nuevo y comprendí que ya nunca mas estaría sola y menos en un día como este pues tenia a mi Dragón slayer conmigo.

Fin! XD


End file.
